The Seekers of Balance
by Hunter4Life
Summary: He left a man, and has returned a powerful being, a being that is able to fight off the evil approaching, but only with the help of the old friends he betrayed, and the new friends he will surely make. please participate in the pole on my profile.


Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Percy's P.O.V

I awoke with a strange feeling, but the strange part wasn't the feeling itself. More like It didn't seem like it was coming from me, but from someone else, a person…or in my world possibly a thing, but what was even stranger was that the feeling it had was a deep sadness, but not for itself….but for everything, it was overwhelming. Unfortunately I didn't do the smart thing, I'm a demigod, yet I didn't listen to this feeling, or this strangeness. So I took a shower, got dressed, and went about my day. That's when the impossible happened; well actually it was bound to happen at some point, because yes, my life is just that weird. There stood a being, a creature, a thing, a person, honestly to be more accurate, or more inaccurate I would say there stood everything. Something in a humanoid shape, but when you looked at it you could feel the presence of everything, but not just everything's presence, you could sense their emotions, their dreams, there regrets, there very souls. But what was most profound was surprisingly none of this, what was the most profound thing I have ever felt in my life was a profound sadness, the same sadness from earlier this morning, and it was coming from this thing, but I could sense, unlike this morning that this sadness wasn't for itself, but for all the creations in the universe. It was a sadness of something that new the things it loved were coming to an end. Like if you owned a puppy, and after 10 years it was finally dying, that kind of sadness, except imagine enough puppies to take the place of everything in existence, then times that by a 100 and you get close to this things sadness. Then it did something that took me off my puppy thought, it spoke

"Perseus Jackson, I presume", said the thing. Then I replied scared shitless at the sheer power, and intensity of his voice. "Yes, and if I may ask who are you". "I am the creator of this universe, and beyond, I am the keeper of balance, I am chaos, and I have come here Percy so that I may take you somewhere to train, for if you don't become stronger, you will be killed when the next evil arises, but not just you, this entire universe shall be obliterated." I stood there shocked, unable to move, I mean my life was perfect, I had great friends, an awesome girlfriend who unfortunately didn't have much time for me due to rebuilding Olympus, but she was still awesome, and now he is asking me to give it all up, so that I can suffer through another war. "No", I half shouted, half whispered in a combination with such intensity that it would scare even a god, unfortunately Chaos was even greater then a god, so he merely looked at me with anger. " you are acting like a spoiled child, even if you cannot be together with your friends, family, or even your girlfriend, do you really want to stay knowing all of their descendants, will be obliterated because of your selfishness." He shouted at me, but there was strangely a note of sympathy and even remorse in his voice. "Why can't someone else do it? Why is it always me? Why do the fates hate me?" I screamed, not so much at him, merely to get it out, I have been holding that in since the second titan war. "I am sorry, but this has to be you, only you, and we must get started, but know this, some of your friends will still be alive when you return, no not the one that matters the most, but some shall achieve immortality, you will have comrades to fight this new evil from this life, from your past life, now come we must go." He said with a sad, yet straightforward voice that implied no arguments. Then finally with a defeated voice I said the three words I wish I never had to say. "Goodbye Annabeth, Forever". Then in a swirl of darkness, and light we were gone.

No One P.O.V.

Just like that the Percy Jackson everyone new died, and just like a phoenix something new was born from the ashes of the old, and this creature for he can no longer be called human was named Reaver, and he became the defender of the balance, the leader of the, to ásylo **(the seekers)**, and finally the champion of chaos.


End file.
